How Do I Live Without You
by SawatariK
Summary: After listening to that song countless times, I decided to write a fanfic based on it! Sora is leaving Destiny's Islands and would like to see Riku one more time.


An: Listen to "How Do I Live Without You" by Trisha Yearwood and listen to this fic! Adds a lot of meaning!

Sora sat on the hard wooden chair as he rested on arm over the dressing table. Tears flowed slowly as he stared at a picture…A childhood picture of him and Riku at the beach. Sora hugged Riku in the picture, both boys on the beach. Holding the photo close, he cried even more and quickly wiped his tears.

He was leaving Destiny's Island…forever. His mum wanted to bring Sora to Traverse Town as she wanted better employment…_She never cares about the things I want…_Sora felt a needle pierce through his hearts as waves of memories flooded through his mind.

_Flashback:_

_Sora walked into his house, holding hands with Riku until they saw his mother sitting grimly on the couch._

"_Catch you later Riku."_

"_Sure"_

_Sora sat next to his mother._

"_Whats up Mom?"_

_Sora's mother looked up rather slowly as she said in a small tone "Sora, we have to move. I've been offered a job in Traverse Town. We're moving tomorrow honey, best to pack your bags now."_

_Sora's eyes widened as he shook his head in self-denial. "I don't wanna move Mom!" he said as tears began to form on his face._

"_What about Riku?"_

"_You have to let go of him, they'll always be other boys there. I hope you understand Sora…"_

_Sora cried as he ran up to his room and barricaded himself as he cried that night._

_I don't wanna let go…_

Sora quickly snapped out of his trance and looked around, making sure everything was in place…and empty… Trying to bring some light and stop him from looking downcast, he opened the window and streams of sunlight flowed into the room, enveloping him in its light as his tear stains became obvious.

"Sora, honey! We'd best be going now!"

Sora grabbed his suitcases as he took one last glance at the room as his eyes drifted over to the bed.

_Sora and Riku lied on the bed, the gales of wind blowed all over the island and thunder flashed, threatening to strike anything in its rage. Sora hugged Riku close to him._

"_I'm scared…" Sora said as he blushed slightly, Riku felt so warm._

"_Don't worry, I'm here!" Riku replied as he hugged Sora closer to him as they drifted off into slumber. _

"Honey, what's taking you so long?"

"Coming Mom!"

Sora lugged the suitcases, all jammed packed with his clothes as he arrived at the landing and sat on them, wiping the sweat from his brows. Sora's Mom walked into the living room.

"Lets go Sora! The boat is waiting…"

Sora's Mother walked briskly out of the house, her body disappearing in the sunlight. Sora took one last look at his house as he choked slightly on his tears and walked out, closing the door behind him.

They walked along the pavement as Sora blinked his eyes furiously, trying to adapt to the sunlight. They walked to the beach and Sora turned around, Destiny's Island in full view.

They boarded the ship as Sora turned back every so often.

_Where's Riku…I wish to see him…_

A single tear rolled down as he placed his suitcases on the wooden platform and stared out at the beach until he caught sight of someone running.

Riku ran with all his might as he sprinted across the beach to say goodbye to Sora before he left.

_Sora held Riku's hands as they sat on the docks overlooking a sunset. _

"_Riku…Will we always be together?"_

"_Yeah, why do you ask?"_

"_Well…I'm moving to Traverse Town…Tomorrow…"_

"_You know, regardless of where you go…I'll always be with you, which is why I gave you the heart shaped pendant…_

_Sora hugged Riku as his eyes glazed over…_

Sora, reached out his arms when he saw Riku as he screamed "Riku!" Riku ran as fast as he could, trying to say his last goodbyes until the boat began to move. Sora looked around frantically as he grasped his necklace and began to cry, staring at Riku who wa desperately trying to reach him.

Riku ran as he rushed into the water, the crystal clear liquid slowing him down as he cried "Sora! Please! Don't go!"

Sora cried, the tears flowing more freely as the boat chugged out of the harbour, the steam wafting slowly from it. Riku stopped, finally giving up.

"I love you!" Riku yelled "Forever!" The words echoed and Sora yelled back "I will always love you!"

As the boat departed…The sun began to set as it began a black dot in the distance…

_I will always love you…keeping you close to my heart… _


End file.
